Chronicles of Valentia
by WhimsicalWinds
Summary: A twisted version based on a real life story.
1. Scroll One

Scroll One:

A Wizard confronts a King

A Ring with a new ending.

In the graveyard of Elysian's Fields is a lonely and worn skeleton, sitting in the middle of a cluster of headstones. It's skull bearing a crown rich with glittering jewels and sparkling diamond, unaffected by the ages. The gold shimmering in the dimmest lights and the silver reflects the light of heaven when shrined on. The skull looks emptily off into the East, to some land distantly away. In this cursed pile of treasure is one distinct ring. It is stringed onto a chain of gold and hung around the neck. The large diamond in the ring seems to glow in the night of a full moon.

"It is not so strange for a skeleton to be cursed," The old man said to a circle of children around the crackling campfire, "and it is not so strange that a diamond glows, although it is quite rare. You see, my children, this particular ring is the key to unlocking the ultimate power that everyone desires; the power to become a God."

The aged man takes a sip of his bubbly, steamy drink from what seems to be a metallic chalice with a skeletal hand engraved on it. He continued.

"This cup that I hold is one of the few, limited treasures of that person, and I can only pass it down to the person it views most worthy of its magical properties."

"What is so magical about an old cup?" A voice in the back pips up. A wave of laughter breaks the silence like a fog horn in the ocean.

"This cup... is indeed magical," The Elder hesitates, "You see, I'm already a hundred and twenty one years old."

---

South of Elysian's fields is a short, dirt ridden road leading to the city of Peltaras, the Capital City of the Central Continent. Wheel tracks are deeply engraved into this hard, unholy road like a stab to the heart, for it comes from the weight of carts and coffins of the dead.

Peltaras is guarded by four heavily stoned Doors. Inscribed on each is an enchantment from the age of the Elves, protecting the city from demons and such. In the middle of the city sits an ancient fountain whose water is never tainted. A little to the North of the fountain is a Citadel named Winterheim. East of the Citadel is an ancient, majestic building, the Temple of Sanctimoria, The God of Light and Sky. South of the fountain is the market and where the citizens of Peltaras reside.

A drunken man is found inside the local pub, his clothes torn and bloodstained, his robes plastered with twigs and mud, and his hair simply filthy and messy. The bartender took an interest to him. It was destined. Come heaven or hell, nothing will stop the bartender from talking to this man.

That was the mistake of the Draenus.

"Traveler," The bartender started, sitting down across the table, "Have you any tales of adventures for this old man?" He chuckled.

The drunken man looked up. The bartender looked into his eyes, the same glaze was returned. In that instant the bartender saw two emerald colored eyes, cold and glittering, staring into his soul as if he was a vampire, sucking the life out of him.

"My name is Mystic." The stranger broke the silence between him and the bartender. He took another sip from the foamy drink, "and you would be?"

"Uh..." The bartender snapped out of his trance, "Around here they call me Dan," he regains his thought, " Your name.." He begins, but was cut off by a sharp reply.

"Is rather... interesting...? I get that fairly often."

"Yes! I mean... No! I mean... It's unique... and... interesting, of course."

"It was given"

"As is all ours"

"No, It was given by the ranks of Glastimoria."

"Ah."

The bartender understood what it meant. No, this was not an average pioneer. This person is no mere mortal, so to speak.

"There is no need to withdraw from our conversation," Mystic said in a low whisper, "I'm rather... unlike my comrades."

"Then you are from the guild of Assassins?" The bartender hoped for the best.

"No, the... other one." He steps up, "but if you feel my presence is endangering your store, I will gladly leave."

Indeed he is endangering the bartender's store. Not only so, but the entire city and the lives of all the men and women of the city.

No, the Draenus would not have it that way. Some things are negotiable, but not the meeting of this bartender and this stranger.

"Absolutely not." The bartender is ready to stand and block his way. "Please, stay a while longer and tell me of your adventures."

"It would not be wise to tell you too much for your own safety." Mystic finishes his drink. It taste of milk and melons, and a heavy scent of alcohol. "But if you wish to know, I would be most happy to tell you if you should lend me a room tonight, and a bathtub." He gives a faint smile.

"Certainly!" The bartender agrees. "However, do tell me your sudden interest in a bath."

"You have to make yourself look presentable to the King."

And the clock struck nine.

---

"Halt!" Comes a voice in the Citadel of Winterheim. "By order of the king, state your name and purpose!"

"I am Mystic Purity, Summoner of Ice and an Elite Sage of the Order of Glastimoria." He begins, "And I bring news from Rune Morum, City of the Guild of Wizards."

"You may approach." A weak voice in the back is heard.

Mystic Purity steps before the throne and stands before the king. Unlike most commoners and wizards, there is something different about him. Something whimsical that cannot be explained with words. The Court took notice and was threatened.

"Explain yourself that you do not bow dow--" One of the court advisors begin, but never had the chance to finish as he instantly froze into a block of ice.

"If you would wish to send more of your kinsmen against me, I will gladly put on more display of fireworks and magician's trick for you." The sage says with his eyes closed and an irritated tone is distinctly identified. "Either ways... We can get down to business with or without anymore of your play things frozen to ice statues."

"Do continue." The King says, with no sympathy to his advisor that has been hit with a basic enchantment. The rest of court, however, was frightened and outrage of this preposterous act of disrespect.

"I'm looking for a person in these parts, I can do it two ways.." He pauses, looking for a reply from the King. He had him exactly where he wanted him. Irritated, provoked and deeply interested in his goal.'

"And that would concern me how?" King gives in to the magician.

"If your army were to help me..." Mystic is successfully luring the King into his trap.

"Out of the question!" The King roars, "How dare you come in and make demands of me like a peasant?"

"If they were to help me, then I will withdraw my threat of utterly destroying this entire city and putting it under ice."

"What..!" The King is outraged. This is indeed a good way to get what he wants. "Do you not think the other magicians will come and rescue us? Surely you **must** be joking, under the Covenant of the..."

'Finally' Mystic thought 'He brings up the valid point'

"States clearly that all you who does magic_ tricks_ in this continent..." The King continues.

"There is no other wizards. I am the last." Mystic says coldly, ignoring the insult.

"Must remind at all times loyal or the punishment would be... what!" His emotions are mixed. Confusion and disbelief is not a good combination.

"What do you mean you're the last?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I am the last."

"Then the other magicians?"

"There is no other. I am the last."

"Impossible." The King snorts.

"It is rather possible. Do you think Rune Morum would send their best Magician to find one person and leave the city open to attacks?"

"I think you're hardly the best."

"Stop thinking. You're not very good at it." Mystic smiles as if he's found the King's treasure. Oh wait, he did.

"Then you want my entire army to go out and search for this person in the city?"

"Not in the city. In the whole continent."

"You said there was two methods, and the other is?"

"I destroy the city and search for it on my own. The only person who will survive is the one I'm looking for."

"Who will defend my castle then if my entire legion is out?"

"You forget that I shall be staying here. The only danger you would face is me." He turns and face one of the kinsmen, "Take me to my room."

The kinsmen looks at the King, and he nods with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh.. I almost forgot." He points his finger at the block of ice, and the advisor is defrosted.

And he exits the room leaving anger and bitterness in it.

---

"He's not going to get what he wants from the king if he is going to make everyone mad, is he?" Another voice comes up in the group around the campfire.

"No, everyone thought not" The old man says, "I suppose you wouldn't do anything if someone screamed at you!" A warm smile appears on his face, "well, except your parents."

A wave of laughter sweeps across the field, and far away, in the graveyard of Elysian fields, two letters shimmers in the moonlight on the ring of the dead.

It reads 'M.P.'


	2. Scroll Two

Scroll Two

I want to return to the grassy lands;

I want to feel the warmth of your hands.

"Did he find the person he was looking for?" Another child asks with anticipation.

"Of course he does! It's how these stories end all the time! You're so stupid, Tara!" The child sitting next to the first remarks.

"Now, Toro, you shouldn't speak to your brother like that." The Elder says in a calm voice.

"But Elder, who was Mystic Purity looking for?"

"If I told you now, I would spoil the story!" Elder smiles and says "Yes, let's continue!"

---

Needless to say that the search across the continent was hopeless. It wasn't looking for a needle in a haystack, it was looking for a needle in... a pile of needles.

To the North of Peltaras is the city of Alderia, to the east of Alderia is a forest rich with animals and fruits. To the West of Peltaras is the ruined island city of Rune Morum, surrounded by water. To the South, The city of Sandria, and further South is the Region of the Hordes of Orcs and Goblins, separated by nothing but sand and cactus, the desert.

As the days pressed on, The King grew more and more restless. As any other would with his legion of knights away from the castle and what appears to be a maniac living two doors away from his royal chamber.

It is only natural that the King recruit more and more people into his service to widen the search. As more and more people are recruited into the army, less and less are available to farm and provide food. In exchange of this, Mystic Purity was forced to.. For a lack of better description, divinely intervene in the process of growing wheat and... other miscellaneous crops.

---

"That's ironic, isn't it?" The Elder grins, "what once was the most powerful wizard is now doing farming chores."

"Is this the time to say 'serves him right'?" Toro pips.

"No, that would not be a fair comment." Elder reminds them, "He had two choices, let the people starve to death or keep them healthy. If all the people died, then no one would work for him."

"Can't he make food with magic?" Another child named Seth speaks up.

"Yes he can, but they would not taste very good. Ah, no, they wouldn't indeed." Elder makes a disgusted face at the thought of food created by pure magic. "What happens next is second mistake of the Draenus."

---

Farms are naturally large and needed man power. Not only to take care of but especially to harvest. When a large farm is to be harvested by hand, it requires many people. Dozens upon dozens to pick everything off the ground, trees and vines.

Summer turns to Autumn and the harvest festivals would be coming.

With the blessing of the Sage Mystic Purity, the harvest is, of course, exceptional. There was literally enough to burn, to feed Peltaras for years. With such a large harvest, people were hired. Not only from Peltaras, but from Alderia and Sandria as well. Most importantly, it attracted the attention of a small villege in the East.

The Village of Eresia is built on an island not far off the east coast of Peltaras, and in it is a number of able bodies willing to work for these farms.

Any other story would have Mystic Purity and the missing person meet in the Citadel of Winterheim. One of the legions would have found them, brought them back and have them dressed in silk with their hair done and oh, let's not forget about the gold necklace and diamond rings. No, I'm afraid that this story isn't so perfect, so happy-endingly, so... clean. It would be blasphemous.

It so happens on the Day of Harvest that Mystic Purity would be called onto the field to supervise. And it just so happens an Acolyte of Sanctimoria was sent to accompany one of the High Priest of Sanctimoria to bless the harvest. It just so happen that they met.

As the Sage sat upon the palanquin, he would cross path with fate.

And the second these two met, the Draenus' mistake was fulfilled.

"Your Majesty," The High Priest introduced himself as he bowed "I'm sent to.."

"Yes, bless the harvest. Be on your way, you will hear no complains from me."

"As you wish." The High Priest moves on.

Be it fate or the work of the Draenus, the wind picked up and deposited the hat of the Acolyte onto the Sage's laps. In it was a broken pendent made of silver, rusted to a color of slight black, and there their eyes met.

"Kyaaaah!" The Acolyte trips as he tried to stop the hat, and falls at the feet of Mystic Purity. "That; That is.." He blushes as he got back on his feet.

"That is; can I have I back?"

The soldiers were astonished in that an Acolyte would speak in such disrespect posture, reminding them of a certain someone in the months past.

"This.." Mystic Purity holds up the broken piece, "Can you tell me what it is, Acolyte."

"That, I don't know.." The Acolyte looks into the green eyes, "It was found in my blanket when I was adopted into the church of Sanctimoria."

"Then you are an orphan?" The Sage is indeed interested in this Acolyte.

"I beg your pardon!" Realizing his Acolyte might have offended the Sage, the High Priest would ask for mercy from him, "He is young and would not be able to.."

"It's fine." The Sage cuts him off, "But this Acolyte belongs to me now."

"Ah, the dungeon! I beg your gracious.." The High Priest pleas.

He would do well being humble, but it would not have been the intention of this sage. Just as the bartender would provide him to be presentable to the King, so will this Acolyte prove to be a mile stone in his journey.

"Would you throw your own brother into the dungeon?" The Sage ask the High Priest, and to the guards, "Help him on, he will be seated in the palanquin."

"Brother? I don't understand, If we are brothers then why would our parents abandon me?" The life of the Acolyte have been turned around in an instant. Why would his parents throw him away? How could they?

"In due time you will understand. Don't be hasty."

"Hasty! All my life I've been alone and suddenly I have a family? How could you expect me to not want to know? Tell me!" He grabs hold onto the Sage and shakes him.

"Calm down! It is not the time for them to tell us yet." The Sage tries to explain through the rigorous and violent turbulence he is experiencing. "What is your name?"

"Nyaahhhhhh!" The Acolyte threw him a punch, "Answer me first!"

The Sage ducks out of the way, but the metallic chair he was sitting on shattered. "Not much of an Acolyte, are you" He smiles and whispers under his breath.

"Jun Exrrum Nox; Ice Giants of Frostheim!" The Sage shouted. The sky turns black and a hail falls, aimed at the Acolyte. In seconds, the Acolyte is frozen waist deep into the ice with his legs immobile. His clothes now wet from the sheet of hail and his hair plastered to his face.

"You are not the only one who can control magic of sorts" The Acolyte exclaimed in anger, "I don't care if you really are my brother or not, I have the right to know about my past!" He quickly formed a hand sign with the his index and middle finger up, pointed them at his forehead and cast a counter spell, " Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Elesion; Divine fire of the Lord, Have Mercy!"

A magic circle formation appears under his feet and ignites in blazes of fire, melting the ice. "Sanctus Sempiternam Incendia; The Holy Fire of Eternity!"

As the words left his mouth, flamming sulphur falls from the sky as meteor rocks.

"Ah, that's a really dangerous spell!" the Sage shouts to the Acolyte, "You really shouldn't try something so reckless!"

"You shouldn't worry about something as petty as a dangerous spell in a fight!"

"You should know that spell would hit me, along with everything around us!" The Sage snaps back, "Gahhh! Seira Noctum Delirius; Deluge of the Water Sprites!"

The water from the melted hail rises and forms a barrier over them, however, it didn't freeze soon enough. As the meteor hits the shield, it breaks the protection around them and heads straight for the Acolyte.

"Mystic Passion!" The Sage jumps over the Acolyte and covers him with his own body.

"How'd you kn.." Before he had a chance to finish his words, the meteors hit them.

And they both blacked out.

---

---

Rants from the Author oo;;;

Arrggggghhuuu I've finished two chapters yay!

I really want to finish the whole story if i can ..

You know this is really pretty much like Fifth Business where the addictive hook doesn't come on til later? Whyyy? Because i haven't gotten into the plot yet :(

Originally I wanted Purity Kun and Passion Kun to meet; talk; and go over their past in one chapter OO

But i rememered I'm not writing for a high school paper so i can make it as long as i want.. and ive decided... DAH DUN! atleast 30 chapters and 400 - 1200 pages long! piff!

And I'm going to work myself to death ahaha!

And if I'm really lucky maybe I'd get this published TT.TT

I'm a big dreamer ;) lol

Well; onto chapter three!


End file.
